


Hospital Universitario de Konoha

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Best friends and also lovers, Doctors, Inferiority Complex Sasuke?, Itachi does a little appearance, M/M, Sex, Surgeons, Weird relationship, more talking than fucking though, they talk and fuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Hospital Universtario de Konoha es uno de los más prestigiosos de la nación. Cuando el joven y querido cirujano Uzumaki Naruto termina su satisfactoria jornada laboral decide que su colega y amigo de la infancia, Uchiha Sasuke, ya ha trabajado suficientes horas también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Universitario de Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ NARUSASU DAY! ♥

El Hospital Universitario de Konoha era, sin duda alguna, el más reconocido hospital de la ciudad y de toda la región, además de estar en el top tres del ranking del país (compitiendo con fiereza por la segunda posición cada año con el Hospital Central de Suna desde la fundación de ambos centros). La directora del hospital en la actualidad era la reconocida cirujana cardiovascular Senju Tsunade, ganadora dos veces de los premios Sombra de Fuego, los más importantes premios de medicina de la nación. Pero la fama del Hospital Universitario de Konoha la precedía: su abuelo, también director del hospital años atrás, ya fue un aclamado y prominente cirujano; así como muchas otras figuras de gran peso y fama habían entregado sus conocimientos y habilidades a los pacientes de dicho hospital. En la actualidad la reciente clínica adjunta de oftalmología había ganado gran prestigio al contar en su plantilla con un cirujano especializado en oculoplástica, ganador de varios premios y graduado en la universidad más prestigiosa del país con la puntuación más alta de su promoción, se trataba de un apuesto doctor llamado Uchiha Itachi, que, además de sus talentos, poseía un atractivo tanto físico como intelectual que le habían ganado una cierta fama en los medios de comunicación. Entre la población de a pie los nombres del resto de sobresalientes doctores, cirujanos y especialistas de la plantilla no eran conocidos, más no podía decirse lo mismo del mundo de la medicina: entre doctores, universitarios y gente de cultura, también era bien conocida la joven doctora especialista en obstetricia Haruno Sakura; así como destacaban también los nombres de dos de sus colegas de promoción: Uzumaki Naruto, cirujano especializado en angiología y medicina vascular, quién se había ganado, además del respeto de sus colegas, el cariño de sus pacientes con su trato cercano, cordial y atento y, sobretodo, por su insistencia y riguroso seguimiento de cada uno de los casos, habiendo sido capaz de prevenir enfermedades más graves y de detectar incluso cáncer en algunos pacientes en su estado inicial, logrando así, que pudiesen ser tratados y sanados a tiempo y con resultados satisfactorios. Y Uchiha Sasuke, que, eclipsado en todos los sentidos por su hermano mayor, no había logrado despuntar como él ni ser reconocido globalmente, más todos y cada uno de los doctores del hospital y también de otros hospitales del país reconocían su gran talento y pedían insistentes una y otra vez tenerle en sus quirófanos pues Sasuke era, sin duda, el mejor anestesista de toda su generación y, muy posiblemente, uno de los mejores, si no el mejor, en la historia del Hospital Universitario de Konoha.

 

Aquella tarde Naruto había estado en el quirófano. La abuelita amable de la habitación 206, la señora Wakashi, siempre le obsequiaba las galletas y dulces que sus familiares y conocidos le llevaban como presentes en sus visitas; ella no podía comerlos, y mucho menos siguiendo la estricta dieta que se le había impuesto en su ingreso al hospital, sin embargo era una persona tan dulce que todos parecían olvidar sus problemas de salud relacionados con el azúcar y le llevaban porciones de pastel, dulces tradicionales, caramelos y pastas de té todas las semanas. Ella se las entregaba al “apuesto y amable” doctor Uzumaki cuando iba a visitarla por las mañanas, con su sonrisa radiante y sus palabras de ánimo, para devolverle, aunque fuese un poco, todo lo que hacía por ella. Naruto no podía comer todos aquellos dulces por sí solo de modo que solía repartirlos entre sus colegas y llevaba solamente la parte restante a casa, que luego su madre repartía entre ellos y la familia Uchiha. Sasuke no dejaba de reprocharle a Naruto la incesante llegada de dulces a su casa que su madre trataba una y otra vez de ofrecerle para arrancarle una sonrisa, sonrisa que Sasuke no quería dar porque no le apetecía sonreír, y dulces que no quería comer porque le producían arcadas con su excesivo dulzor. Y, según él, todo era culpa de Naruto. Más Naruto parecía divertirse con su mal humor y sus reproches porque Naruto era estúpido, masoquista y, sobretodo, un molesto zorro demoníaco que disfrutaba con el padecimiento de Sasuke. O eso pensaba Sasuke, porque Naruto veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva bien distinta. Para Naruto escuchar la voz de Sasuke quejarse una y otra vez de pequeñeces mientras lo miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido era… enternecedor. No importaba que fuesen ya adultos, reconocidos doctores trabajando en un hospital de prestigio, cuando se trataba de Naruto y de la familia Uchiha Sasuke se comportaba como un niño consentido: se quejaba infantilmente una y otra vez de cosas sin importancia, hacía pucheros sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, miraba a los ojos a Naruto con aquella intensidad característica suya para luego desviarlos avergonzado cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo y culpaba repetidamente a Naruto, con insultos que no contenían verdadera acidez. A Naruto le quedaba ya muy lejos aquella época, de su infancia, en la que las palabras de Sasuke herían sus sentimientos y también quedaba lejos ya aquella vez en que Itachi había marcado su territorio, dejando en claro que Sasuke era solo suyo para insultar y humillar (los hermanos mayores podían ser aterradores, había descubierto Naruto aquella vez). Ahora los insultos de Sasuke eran, para él, apodos amistosos y el reírse de Sasuke ya no era un tabú. Porque al fin y al cabo, a pesar de lo mucho que el moreno luchaba contra ello, Naruto sabía que, en el fondo, era un ser tan encantador como la abuelita de la habitación 206, la señora Wakashi, a quién él, su equipo y Sasuke le habían salvado la vida cuatro horas atrás. La operación había sido exitosa y Naruto había podido trabajar concentrado y sin imprevistos, sabiendo que podía confiar con plenitud la vida de su paciente a los ojos vigilantes de Sasuke. Aún así, Naruto era perfeccionista y la señora Wakashi alguien mayor, con un cuerpo que ya no tenía la misma elasticidad y tersura que el de alguien más joven, y, por tanto, la operación había sido tediosa, larga y cansada.

 

Naruto había hecho su visita reglamentaria a los familiares de la señora Wakashi horas atrás, transmitiéndoles la seguridad que él mismo sentía en los resultados satisfactorios de la operación y en la futura recuperación de la anciana, había descansado la vista un cuarto de hora —como Itachi le había dicho que debía que hacer—, había rellenado el informe y había entregado copias a la dirección del hospital y a sus colegas de angiología por si podía servirles para contrastar los resultados de Naruto con los suyos propios y así crear más unión y competitividad sana en el departamento. Había repasado los casos que debería atender al día siguiente, preparando ya los archivos que necesitaría y dejando anotaciones útiles al departamento de enfermería (en especial para los del turno de noche, pero también para los del primer turno de la mañana que atenderían a los pacientes antes de la llegada del joven doctor) y finalmente había vuelto a visitar a la señora Wakashi y a sus familiares para revisar el progreso y saludarla cuando estuvo consciente y mentalmente ágil de nuevo, ganándose una larga dosis de agradecimientos y sonrisas por parte de la cansada y aún algo aturdida paciente. Dando su jornada laboral del día por finalizada, consultó la agenda de Sasuke, que descansaba descuidadamente abierta sobre la mesa de este en su departamento —que nadie había cerrado con llave— y se dirigió al responsable del departamento y a la dirección del hospital para anunciarle a uno y exigirle a la otra que la jornada de Sasuke terminaba allí por aquel día y que no iba a volver hasta pasado un mínimo de veinticuatro horas.

 

Naruto caminó por los pasillos del hospital en su traje azul marino, con corbata naranja y camisa amarilla, la bata blanca ya olvidada en el despacho. Avanzaba confiado y decidido, con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida en los labios. Cuando llegó al lugar al que se dirigía aminoró los pasos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido al caminar por aquel tramo del pasillo y trató de abrir la puerta silenciosamente.

 

—¿Naruto…?

 

Los ojos entrecerrados, con el característico ceño fruncido enmarcándolos, aquella voz rasposa y el cuello torcido, tratando de mirar hacia la puerta sobre su propio hombro, no le dejaron duda de que Sasuke había estado durmiendo antes de su llegada, aunque sabía ya con antelación que aquello era lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke y precisamente por aquella razón se había dirigido hacia la sala vieja de almacenaje de la planta baja sin dudar.

 

—¿Qué tal ha ido la operación de Kimura-san? ¿Y la de Sato-san?

 

Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre la camilla otra vez, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

 

—Cansadas. Aburridas. Largas. Ahora déjame dormir en paz.

 

Naruto soltó una risilla por lo bajo. Inmediatamente Sasuke se medio incorporó y lo miró con fastidio.

 

—¿Has venido a reírte de mí?

 

Su rostro lucía cansado, la piel bajo sus ojos parecía oscurecida, su frente estaba arrugada y no parecía capaz de mantener una postura estable. Además estaba de un humor de perros.

 

—Para nada. Solo esperaba una descripción algo más larga de las operaciones de Kimura-san y Sato-san. Aún no sé si han ido bien. Tampoco me has dicho si has aguantado bien las horas que te ha tenido el viejo Danzo con él.

 

—Vete a la mierda, imbécil —rugió Sasuke, con ira en los ojos—. ¡No me hables de ese hijo de perra! Si pudiera lo mataría.

 

Naruto caminó los tres pasos que lo separaban de la camilla vieja en la que estaba tumbado Sasuke.

 

—Parece que ha ido bastante mal, ¿eh?

 

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza con un sonoro golpe sobre la camilla una vez más.

 

—Como siempre. Es un-- ¡maldito viejo altanero! ¡Se ha pasado cuatro horas, ¡CUATRO!, hablando sin parar de lo despreciable que es mi familia, de que Itachi solo es famoso porque es un poco guapo, de que soy un inútil y no llegaré nunca a nada, que mi madre es solo una cara bonita pero que en realidad es tonta, que mi padre es un hombre vulgar que se las da de importante que… ¡¡Ahhh!! Muero por golpearle. De verdad que no hay nada en el mundo que me apetezca más que destrozarle la cara a golpes a ese malnacido-

 

Naruto agarró la barbilla de Sasuke mientras se agachaba hacia él. Cuando los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos y supo que tenía toda su atención juntó sus labios. Besó a Sasuke despacio, saboreando el tacto de sus labios aterciopelados bajo los suyos, su característico sabor, la densidad de su labio inferior. Hasta que Sasuke empujó sus hombros sin fuerza y abrió su boca para quejarse. En aquel momento rodeó los hombros de Sasuke en un abrazo firme, elevando la parte superior de su cuerpo con él, y empujó la lengua al interior de su boca, tragándose las quejas despacio. Solo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke ceder, sus labios dejar de luchar, separó sus bocas y volvió a unir sus miradas.

 

—Me pone celoso verte hablar de Danzo con tanta pasión. Nunca hablas de mí. Preferiría que hablases de mí. Aunque fuese para insultarme.

 

—Que te jodan —gruñó Sasuke sinceramente molesto—. Ya hablas tú bastante de ti mismo. Eres un imbécil petulante y creído. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo solo porque eres cirujano? No te creas que he olvidado tu estupidez. Ni una sola maldita vez lograste sacar mejor nota que yo en la escuela. Ni una sola.

 

Naruto rió con burla en los ojos.

 

—Yo tampoco lo he olvidado, Sasuke. Yo tampoco.

 

Los labios de Naruto chocaron agresivos contra los de Sasuke en un beso ruidoso, lleno de saliva.

 

Naruto rompió el beso solo cuando arrancó un gemido ahogado del interior de Sasuke.

 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron una vez más Naruto sonrió complacido al percatarse del suave sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios de Sasuke. Era delicioso el modo en que Sasuke se excitaba ante un trato duro por parte de Naruto.

 

—Tampoco he olvidado que tú jamás lograste superar ni una sola de las notas de tu hermano —susurró con malicia.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke refulgieron de rabia y sus dientes se clavaron despiadados en el cuello de Naruto, arrancándole un bajo grito de sorpresa.

 

—Joder, Sasuke, eso ha dolido —se quejó, sin soltar a Sasuke para frotarse la zona lastimada.

 

—Jódete.

 

Los labios de Naruto se acercaron espirando aire cálido y pesado sobre los de Sasuke, tan cerca que podría considerarse un beso pero que no llegaba a merecer tal nombre.

 

—No, es a ti a quien voy a joder, cabrón —prometió en un susurro inquietante.

 

Inspiró aire profundamente, acarició la nariz de Sasuke con la suya.

 

—Pero antes, dime, ¿cómo se encuentran la señora Kimura y el señor Sato?

 

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, fastidiado.

 

—Ambos están estables. El hombre podrá largarse a casa la próxima semana mismo. La mujer tendrá que someterse a su segunda cirugía el mes que viene, pero el-- el hijo de puta de Danzo ha hecho bien su trabajo.

 

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo con suavidad, con aquel tono de voz responsable y sincero que incomodaba tremendamente a Sasuke.

 

La boca entreabierta de Naruto bañó en la calidez de sus húmedos besos la columna de la tráquea expuesta de Sasuke.

 

—No te hagas el responsable. Me pones enfermo cuando vas de hombre maduro y racional —se quejó rencoroso.

 

Naruto rió sobre su cuello. Su pecho pegado al cuerpo de Sasuke hizo vibrar el de él con la risa de Naruto.

 

—Ya no soy el niño travieso que era, Sasuke. La vida trata de madurar, de entender que las vidas son efímeras y fugaces y que por tanto hay que tratarlas con respeto y amor. Hay que cuidar de las vidas, de la salud, hay que vivir con cabeza para poder disfrutar y sentir el corazón lleno y dichoso.

 

Sasuke resopló con fastidio.

 

—No me des lecciones. No te atrevas, Naruto.

 

Un pequeño mordisco en la piel delgada de su cuello lo silenció. Los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron sobre el brazo firme de Naruto cuando la lengua de este acarició húmeda y lasciva la piel bajo el hueso de su mandíbula.

 

—Algún día tendrás que superar tu complejo de inferioridad. No puedes seguir siempre así. Sintiendo que has quedado tan por detrás de tu hermano que incluso yo he logrado pasarte por delante. Deja de medir a los demás de una vez. Yo nunca estuve por detrás de ti por mucho que te empeñases en hacerme sentir inferior. Y tú nunca estuviste por detrás de Itachi tampoco. Tienes talento, Sasuke. Eres el mejor anestesista que existe. Y aunque todos desprecien a los anestesistas, con sus grandes egos de cirujanos, todos saben, en el fondo, que sin ti no serían nada. Y creo que esa es precisamente la razón por la que decidiste estudiar esta especialidad durante la carrera. Eres una persona amable, te entregas a tus seres queridos de todo corazón, entregas tu alma al trabajo, por eso haces jornadas infernales de doce horas en el quirófano, que te obliga a estar prestando el cien por cien de tu atención al paciente, al cirujano, al minutero del reloj, a las dosis de anestesia y sedantes, Sasuke, en el quirófano tú eres Dios. Sin ti no seríamos capaces de salvarle la vida a nadie.

 

—Cállate… —farfulló con voz ida.

 

—Sasuke —insistió severo—, necesito que te cuides. Tratamos con vidas humanas. Nuestro trabajo requiere de gran habilidad pero también estamos sometidos a grandes exigencias, a un estrés superior al del resto, si nosotros fallamos, todo se va a la mierda. Deja de hacer locuras, cabrón, deja de hacerlas. Sé que puedes. Claro que sé que puedes. Eres un jodido as, Sasuke. Pero que puedas no significa que debas. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Pasarte doce horas seguidas metido en un quirófano, siete operaciones más las otras dos que supervisabas a distancia, eso no es sano Sasuke. Déjalo. Hay otros anestesistas, ¿sabes? No te van a quitar el puesto porque les dejes hacer su trabajo. No vas a dejar de ser el mejor por dejar de hacer todo el trabajo tú solo.

 

—¡Cállate! —exigió furioso, empujando con la rodilla en el costado de Naruto, para despegarlo de él.

 

—Además —rió éste, ignorándolo—, si haces menos horas, podrás divertirte viendo las acaloradas peleas que tendremos los cirujanos para tenerte en nuestros quirófanos. Aunque yo pienso ganar siempre, claro.

 

—Cállate ya, imbécil. Cállate. Estoy harto de ti. Deja de hablar. Quiero dormir.

 

—Lo sé —aceptó suave—. ¿Cuántas horas llevas despierto?

 

—No te importa.

 

—Pero sí me importa, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke se revolvió en los brazos de Naruto inútilmente. Tras un par de débiles intentos, desalentado, su cuerpo cedió.

 

—Te odio.

 

—Vamos, Sasuke. Te llevaré a la cama.

 

Sasuke golpeó su hombro con un golpe fuerte, severo. Naruto se mantuvo firme.

 

—No me trates como a un niño.

 

—No te comportes como uno.

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke flotó en el aire un instante. El hombro de Naruto era firme pero inestable y el hueso se clavaba en su estómago.

 

—Bájame ahora mismo. ¡He dicho que me bajes! Idiota. Secuestrador. Cabronazo. Capullo. Imbécil. Bájame. ¡Bájame!

 

—Si sigues gritando todo el hospital vendrá a ver qué pasa. ¿No querrás que te vean cargado sobre mi hombro como un saco de patatas no? Pues cállate y relaja los músculos si no quieres terminar adolorido, cabezota.

 

Los pasos estables de Naruto les acercaron peligrosamente hacia la puerta. Las manos de Sasuke aferradas fuertemente a la chaqueta de vestir azul marino. Sus piernas colgando ridículamente inertes. Sus ojos prietos y las mejillas teñidas del más humillante carmín.

 

—Te mataré por esto. Lo juro —gruñó bajo y siniestro.

 

Naruto sonrió. Apresuró sus pasos a través de los dos pasillos que cruzó hasta encontrar la salida al aparcamiento reservado a los trabajadores del hospital. No soltó su riguroso agarre en las piernas de Sasuke hasta que detuvo sus pasos abruptamente frente a la puerta del copiloto de su Infiniti Q60 rojo. El distintivo sonido del seguro del coche abrirse hizo reaccionar a su carga. Una patada le fue propinada en el muslo y soltó a Sasuke con un quejido.

 

—Serás bruto. Entre esto y el mordisco de antes… me estás cabreando.

 

Sus ojos azules se fijaron severos y desafiantes en los ojos cansados pero ardientes de color negro.

 

—Súbete. Te llevo.

 

Sasuke pareció pensar seriamente en desobedecer y dejar a Naruto con un palmo de narices. Pero finalmente lanzó una mirada furiosa a Naruto, que había abierto la puerta para él y se mantenía firme en su posición, y se metió en el coche.

 

—Que te jodan —gruñó molesto.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke fijos en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana. Ignorando adrede a Naruto.

 

El coche salió del aparcamiento como un vendaval. Avanzó rápido por las calles de Konoha, alejándose del hospital.

 

—Sasuke.

 

Silencio.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

 

—¿Cuántos días hace que no te masturbas?

 

La cabeza de Sasuke giró ciento-ochenta grados de golpe. Sus ojos observaban el perfil de Naruto asombrados.

 

Una pausa.

 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —ladró entonces, claramente a la defensiva.

 

—Sabes tan bien como yo lo beneficiosa que es la masturbación para la salud —continuó el rubio, mientras cambiaba de marchas para acelerar aún más el coche—. Últimamente estás muy tenso, te enfadas con demasiada facilidad. Necesitas relajarte.

 

—Vete a la mierda.

 

La mano sobre el cambio de marchas buscó la rodilla de Sasuke.

 

—Ayuda a prevenir el cáncer de próstata. Relaja el sistema nervioso. Te ayuda a dormir mejor, a estar relajado en general. Te hace más feliz. ¿Por qué te privarías de algo tan sencillo que tiene tantos beneficios?

 

Sasuke pellizcó la mano en su rodilla y la lanzó bruscamente sobre el regazo de Naruto.

 

—No tengo tiempo. Y no tengo por qué rendir cuentas de mi- de mis… actividades sexuales contigo.

 

El Infiniti Q60 giró peligrosamente una esquina a toda velocidad.

 

—No estoy de acuerdo. Mientras sea tu amante sí quiero que rindas cuentas de tus… ¿cómo lo has dicho? Ah, sí, de tus “actividades sexuales” conmigo —una medio sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

 

—Que te jodan, imbécil.

 

—Ya te he dicho que es a ti a quien voy a joder —prometió mirando de reojo a Sasuke unas milésimas de segundo.

 

Un silencio con carga emocional se apoderó del interior del vehículo.

 

Sasuke se mordisqueó el interior de la boca un rato. Las manos en el regazo y sus ojos fijos en ellas.

 

—Si alguna vez estás enfermo… si… yo- lo que quiero decir es, ¿dejarías que yo te operase? Aunque sea un anestesista.

 

El semblante de Naruto se tornó serio. Pareció meditarlo.

 

—Eras el mejor de nuestra clase, Sasuke. Jamás dudaría en poner mi vida en tus manos. Jamás.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron al exterior. Su mano derecha buscó el muslo de Naruto, el mismo que había pateado antes. Su toque era suave, tímido. Sasuke siempre era tímido en su contacto físico fuera de la cama.

 

La mano de Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos pálidos que agarraban la tela de su pantalón.

 

En un movimiento abrupto y rápido el coche de Naruto frenó en seco. Estaban aparcados al aire libre, en el parking de un hotel de unas siete u ocho plantas. No era lujoso. Pero tampoco parecía uno de aquellos abominables _love hotel_. Naruto había aprendido tiempo atrás que meter a Sasuke en uno de aquellos no lo llevaría a nada bueno.

 

—Vamos.

 

Sasuke salió del coche y fue solo entonces, cuando puso los pies sobre el asfalto, que se percató de los crocs blancos en sus pies y el pantalón verde del quirófano en sus piernas.

 

—Mierda. ¡Mierda capullo! No voy a entrar en un hotel con estas pintas. Llévame a casa —exigió girándose hacia Naruto, al otro lado del coche.

 

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

 

—Vamos, Sasuke, no seas quejica. ¿No querrás que te meta en el hotel en brazos, no?

 

—Te mato.

 

El sonido característico del coche de Naruto al cerrarse lo devolvió a otra realidad. Sentía su cabeza pesada, su cuerpo sin fuerzas, sus ojos escocer. Casi —y solo _casi_ — tenía ganas de hacer que Naruto cargase con él.

 

Naruto había dado la vuelta al coche y había envuelto su mano con la suya. La mano de Naruto era cálida y le agarraba con decisión. Sasuke no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra un Naruto cabezota, ahora no.

 

La recepcionista les ofreció una cordial bienvenida y entregó la llave a Naruto tras completar su registro. Fue cuidadosa de no mirar directamente la ropa de Sasuke, pero él supo que ella lo estaba analizando con mirada crítica. Era odiosa. ¿Por qué no criticaba mentalmente el horroroso gusto para vestir de Naruto? ¿Por qué iba de traje? ¡Y qué! Era probablemente uno de los trajes más feos sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

Naruto había pedido una habitación en la primera planta de modo que el viaje en ascensor fue más que breve. Al entrar Sasuke se sintió algo decepcionado al fijarse en las dos camas que ocupaban la habitación. Pero se mordió la lengua.

 

Enseguida Naruto lo mandó a la ducha mientras él se quedó sentado sobre una de las camas pegado al teléfono pidiendo la cena al servicio de habitaciones. Cuando Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño adjunto, envuelto en un aburrido albornoz blanco con el logo del hotel sobre el corazón, el cabello mojado y los pies descalzos, la cena ya estaba esperándole lista para ser consumida. Naruto se había quitado la chaqueta y había aflojado el nudo de su corbata. Sus zapatos yacían de medio lado a los pies de la cama. Naruto fijó sus ojos en los de Sasuke tras dar un largo repaso a su cuerpo recién duchado, desvergonzado y confiado. Su mano derecha dio un par de palmaditas en el colchón.

 

—No soy un perro, cretino.

 

Los labios de Naruto se ensancharon en una luminosa sonrisa.

 

—Oh, vamos, Sasuke, ven a sentarte aquí. Cenemos juntos, ¿quieres?

 

Sasuke inspiró aire y se acercó reticente a la cama en la que Naruto se había instalado. Se sentó junto a él y observó con interés la bandeja frente a ellos. Naruto rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y con la otra mano destapó los platos calientes.

 

—Salmón con broccoli. Sé que te encanta —presentó antes de dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Sasuke—. Y aquí tenemos risotto de setas con langostinos. No está mal, ¿eh? Bastante occidental, pero tiene buena pinta.

 

—¿Estás loco? ¿Quién puede comerse todo eso y luego echarse a dormir?

 

La mirada divertida y significativa de Naruto le hizo ganarse un codazo implacable en las costillas.

 

—Joder, Sasuke, vas a tener que llevarme a cuestas al hospital mañana si sigues maltratándome así —se quejó recolocándose.

 

—Cállate.

 

Las manos de Sasuke agarraron torpes el tenedor y comenzó a desmenuzar el filete de salmón. Cuando llevó el primer bocado a su boca Naruto siguió todo el proceso con suma atención. Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron, los dientes del tenedor acariciaron suaves los labios de Sasuke en su salida, la mandíbula de Sasuke masticó despacio un sinfín de repetidas veces hasta que su garganta tragó elegantemente. Los ojos negros se clavaron en los azules.

 

—¿Qué estás mirando?

 

Naruto despertó de su estupor y sonrió avergonzado.

 

—Me gusta verte comer. Haces eso… ¿cómo se dice? Bueno. Comes con elegancia. Siempre me has parecido bello al comer.

 

—¡¿… bello?!

 

—Oh, vamos, Sasuke —rió—. No pongas esa cara. Cualquiera diría que te he llamado monstruo.

 

Sasuke devolvió su mirada al plato en un movimiento brusco.

 

—No vuelvas a llamarme nada parecido.

 

Naruto suspiró y dio una cucharada al risotto. Parecía que Sasuke no querría probarlo.

 

—Lo siento. No pisotearé tu orgullo masculino de nuevo —refunfuñó cansado, sin ganas de remarcar el tono irónico en su voz.

 

Sasuke bebió un trago de la botella de vino blanco que Naruto había servido ya en sus copas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de Naruto y los cojines de la cama tras sus espaldas.

 

—¿No vas a ducharte?

 

Naruto lo miró masticando risotto. Tenía los carrillos llenos y parecía disfrutar de la comida barata y mediocre del hotel. Su garganta tragó fuertemente.

 

—Me he duchado en el hospital, antes de vestirme.

 

Sus ojos observaron los de Sasuke con más atención.

 

—¿Quieres que… quieres que vuelva a ducharme? —preguntó inseguro.

 

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Sasuke.

 

—No hace falta —murmuró clavando sus ojos en el salmón de nuevo y bebiendo un larguísimo trago de vino de un solo sorbo.

 

—Ey, calma, Sasuke. No te me vayas a emborrachar ahora, ¿eh? Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

 

Sasuke suspiró mirando el techo, con los ojos vidriosos.

 

—Termina rápido de cenar y ponte a lo que has venido —exigió con seriedad.

 

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces observando su rostro, luego deslizó su mirada por su cuerpo. Sasuke lucía una erección bajo la tela del albornoz. El brazo de Naruto atrapado tras la espalda de Sasuke apretó su abrazo, acercando los hombros de Sasuke un poco más cerca de su cuerpo.

 

—No te preocupes, no voy a irme de aquí sin joderte bien, Sasuke —prometió con voz gutural y sorna en los ojos—. Pero quiero que primero termines tu cena. _Por favor_.

 

Y así la copa le fue arrebatada de las manos y un bocado de salmón con broccoli empujado al interior de su boca. Sasuke complació, irguió su cuerpo y cenó con pausa y eficiencia. Naruto hizo lo propio aunque con más naturalidad y hambre.

 

Naruto sonrió ante los platos vacíos. Hizo crujir sus hombros, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

 

—¿Vemos la tele un rato? —propuso.

 

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que si vemos la tele.

 

—Te he oído —gruñó molesto.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, mirándose las manos; se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a mirar a Naruto.

 

—El… el se-sexo- creí que-- ya sabes. Que habíamos venido al hotel para…

 

Naruto rió de buena gana. Su risa vibró en el cuerpo de Sasuke a través de su costado y su brazo.

 

—¿De qué te ríes? ¡Cretino! —vociferó Sasuke hostil, una vez más a la defensiva.

 

Cuando Naruto logró controlar su ataque y sintió los músculos en su abdomen adoloridos por el fuerte ejercitamiento ladeó la cabeza y besó suavemente la mejilla de Sasuke. Su respiración aún entrecortada.

 

—¿De pequeño no te dijeron que hay que esperar a terminar de hacer la digestión antes de hacer ejercicio? —sonrió.

 

Era realmente adorable verle esforzarse por pronunciar palabras tan simples como “sexo” o “pene”, pensaba Naruto.

 

Sasuke le dio un sonoro golpe en el estómago con el reverso de la mano y se levantó de la cama enfadado para ir a cepillarse los dientes con furia con el ineficiente cepillo de dientes desechable del hotel. Naruto se sobó el golpe con disgusto y cuando sintió el dolor remeter retiró el carrito con la bandeja de la cena a una esquina de la habitación.

 

Cuando Sasuke cruzó el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el baño con el dormitorio un fuerte tirón en el brazo lo hizo avanzar con torpeza y rapidez los cinco pasos que lo separaban de la primera cama y cayó sobre ella sin pizca alguna de elegancia. Miró sobre su hombro indignado, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la boca.

 

—¡¿Pero qué haces!?

 

En un instante Naruto estaba tras él, a cuatro gatas sobre la cama, atrapando el cuerpo de Sasuke bajo el suyo.

 

Los ojos de Naruto ardían con un intenso azul cerúleo. Sasuke supo entonces que había logrado llevar a Naruto al límite de su paciencia.

 

Una mano reptó bajó el albornoz en una caricia dura sobre la piel de su muslo. La mano derecha de Sasuke se apresuró a atrapar la muñeca de Naruto impidiéndole el movimiento.

 

—¡¡He dicho que qué haces, imbécil!!

 

—Lo que llevas pidiéndome a gritos un buen rato.

 

Los dientes de Naruto presionaron en una advertencia el punto más frágil en la nuca de Sasuke. Su mano apretó la carne de su muslo en una caricia ascendente hasta la fisura entre sus piernas. El pulgar de Naruto entró en el privado espacio entre las nalgas de Sasuke sin finura.

 

—Suéltame.

 

Y presionó demandante el agujero en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

 

—¿Te has preparado para mí? —rió—. ¿Ahora? ¿O mientras te duchabas?

 

—Apártate de una vez —gruñó Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

 

—Quiero saberlo. Sasuke, ¿cuándo te has metido los dedos? —exigió dominante en su oído.

 

Sasuke tragó saliva y removió un poco su cuerpo. Naruto lo penetró de un solo golpe con su pulgar, implacable.

 

Un sollozo sonó en boca de Sasuke.

 

— … cuando- yo… yo me… ¡-cuando me he duchado!

 

La nariz de Naruto acarició la parte posterior de la oreja de Sasuke, su lengua la siguió dejando un húmedo rastro tras de sí.

 

—Eres cruel, Sasuke —susurró en su oído, con voz cálida, despacio, deliberadamente alargando el sufrimiento de Sasuke—. ¿Te metes los dedos y no me dejas verlo? ¿Eh, Sasuke? Dime, ¿se siente bien cuando te metes los dedos? ¿Te gusta si te hago esto?

 

Naruto extrajo su pulgar del interior de su cuerpo solo para reemplazarlo bruscamente por los dedos índice y medio.

 

—¡Ahh! —gritó Sasuke, escondiendo el rostro en la aburrida colcha verde pino. Sus manos buscaron la colcha para agarrarse a ella con fuerza.

 

—¿No vas a contestar?

 

Sasuke removió la cabeza.

 

—¿No?

 

Los dedos de Naruto abandonaron abruptos el cuerpo de Sasuke. El calor de su cuerpo abandonó también su espalda. Se puso en pie y observó desde las alturas el cuerpo sumiso del otro mientras se desabrochaba con calma la camisa y se quitaba la corbata.

 

—¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta o no te gusta masturbarte la próstata?

 

Sasuke apretó los hombros y escondió completamente su rostro. Naruto rió para sus adentros.

 

—No eres nada divertido. Si no me sigues el juego esto es un aburrimiento.

 

—¡No estoy jugando!

 

Sasuke descubrió su rostro de golpe, furioso, y encaró a Naruto por sobre su hombro. Naruto estaba de pie mirándolo con aquella seriedad peligrosa y excitante que derretía a Sasuke irremediablemente. Su pecho trabajado estaba completamente descubierto y sus manos desabrochaban lentas su cinturón.

 

—Esconde la cara otra vez, Sasuke —ordenó.

 

—¿Qué? ¡Cabronaz-

 

—Si no vas a contestar mis preguntas, si no quieres que hagamos esto juntos, entonces esconde tu cara entre las sábanas, agárrate a ellas y deja que te folle como me dé la gana.

 

—¡¿Pero quién te has-

 

En un suspiro los labios de Naruto estaban pegados a los suyos, su mano aferrada a su cabello cruelmente. Un beso duro y exigente.

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

Sus dedos penetraron el ano de Sasuke una vez más, con un fuerte empujón que le arrancó la respiración.

 

Lentamente los ojos llorosos de Sasuke se desenfocaron y dejó caer su rostro sobre el colchón.

 

Naruto besó su sien, apretando los ojos y sintiendo presión en su pecho. ¿Por qué era siempre tan difícil tratar con Sasuke?

 

Incorporó su cuerpo una vez más y terminó de desabrochar sus pantalones. Los dejó caer suavemente a sus pies. Se quitó los molestos calcetines y deslizó su pie desnudo a lo largo de la pantorrilla y el muslo de Sasuke hasta que llegó al albornoz y lo subió despacio hasta su cintura.

 

Los pies de Sasuke se movieron incómodos al sentirse al descubierto. Al saber que los ojos de Naruto estaban mirándole _ahí_.

 

La mano cálida de Naruto acarició el trasero desnudo de Sasuke, recreándose en ello. Se sentó en la cama junto a él.

 

—¿Estás cómodo?

 

Sasuke no contestó. Apretó sus nudillos hasta tornarlos de blanco.

 

Naruto agarró su muslo y lo cargó sobre su regazo, sujetando su rodilla con fuerza. Enterró los dedos profundo en el recto complaciente de Sasuke.

 

—Relájate.

 

Acarició la suave carne en su interior, movió sus dedos con insistencia, asegurándose de la elasticidad de sus músculos antes de ensancharlo y meter un tercero. Sasuke apretó los pies y mordió la colcha, arqueando suavemente su baja espalda.

 

—Has hecho bien el trabajo. Viniendo de ti no esperaba otra cosa de todos modos —sonrió Naruto, entristecido—. Te gusta así, ¿no?

 

Empujó los tres dedos con fuerza, presionando adrede en la parte inferior, la que daba con la pelvis y el vientre de Sasuke.

 

El grito agónico de Sasuke respondió a su pregunta. Un lloriqueo melodioso comenzó a sonar.

 

La mano que sostenía la rodilla de Sasuke con fuerza cambió de posición y apretó su cintura contra el colchón. Los dedos de Naruto no dejaron de trabajar su interior mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama, sobre sus rodillas, cargando la de Sasuke sobre su muslo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo que presionaba en su cintura. Un cuarto dedo se coló en el complaciente agujero lleno.

 

El grito de Sasuke hizo apretar los dientes a Naruto, y cerrar sus ojos. Sus dedos no cesaron el trabajo. Su mano, firme, no permitió que Sasuke elevase su cuerpo del colchón.

 

—Sasuke,

 

Despacio retiró los dedos del interior caliente y lubricado de Sasuke.

 

—¿Cuantos días hace que no te jodo? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

 

Dobló la otra rodilla de Sasuke y la posicionó sobre el colchón. Sasuke lucía hermoso cuando yacía dócil y abierto para él. Las líneas elegantes de su cuerpo eran deliciosas cuando abandonaba su postura rígida y dejaba que su cuerpo se deshiciera en suaves curvas.

 

Acarició con ambas manos los costados de su espalda y amasó sus hombros, aliviando la tensión en su cuello al presionar en él con ambos pulgares. Sasuke gimoteó suavemente.

 

Contempló el ano de Sasuke, mojado y receptivo.

 

—Once.

 

El más suave susurro llegó a sus oídos. Una diminuta sonrisa de medio lado se apoderó de sus labios.

 

Apoyó ambas manos en la cintura arqueada de Sasuke y molestó su ano con el glande de su pene duro. No estaba mojado, debería lubricarse, pero no quería apartarse de Sasuke. Lo necesitaba donde y como estaba.

 

—Ya puedes olvidar ese… ¡número!

 

Empujó fuertemente al interior, empalando a Sasuke con dureza. Las manos de Sasuke se despegaron de la colcha y agarraron sus muslos, clavándole los dedos rudamente.

 

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto--!

 

—Me gusta joderte así —gruñó empujando con fuerza—. Esta posición te hace tan estrecho- ¡nnah!

 

Empujó. Empujó. Empujó.

 

—Pero tu cuerpo es dócil, ¿te gusta, verdad? Que te someta.

 

El esfínter de Sasuke se estrechó. Levantó el cuello del colchón y gimió al aire.

 

—Aaaahh na- ahh nhaaaha na-aa--

 

—No te entien-¡do!

 

Sasuke sollozó sin pudor y Naruto sabía que sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas.

 

—Naah- aaaah ah ahh!! ¡Ah! ¡Nah-ruto! Na- ahaah ¡ah!

 

—Eso es.

 

Empujó duro. Sintió los músculos en el interior de Sasuke ceder complacientes ante el poder de sus estocadas. Y aún así era jodidamente estrecho en aquella posición. Pero no podía soltar su agarre férreo en la cintura de Sasuke, debía mantenerse firme y dominante. Sasuke debía soportar la ardua jodida de Naruto con las piernas dócilmente abiertas, el cuerpo pegado al colchón y el culo hacia afuera a libre disposición. Así lo había querido.

 

—Reconoce de quien es la polla que te está jodiendo bien. Ten bien presente quien es el que te folla.

 

—¡Naruto!

 

Clavó el pene profundo y gimió complacido. Deslizó una de sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Sasuke hasta llegar a su nuca.

 

—Dilo. ¿Quién te jode, Sasuke?

 

Sintió el temblor en los hombros de Sasuke recorrer su brazo a través de la mano en su nuca. Las piernas de Sasuke se estremecieron antes de permitirle hablar. Naruto le oyó _tragar_ aire.

 

—Na-ahh-naruto!

 

Una dura estocada.

 

—¿Naruto qué?

 

La presión en su pene era tan abrumadora que lo estaba volviendo loco. Mantenerse cuerdo era cada vez más difícil.

 

—Na-ah aah ahnn Na-ru-to… Naruto me jode d-¡duro!

 

Naruto ralentizó el ritmo, comenzó a moverse más lento, menos profundo. Necesitaba sosegarse.

 

—Naruto-- yo… —Sasuke apenas podía retener el aire en sus pulmones— ...yo… a mí me gusta. Me gusta cuando--

 

Sasuke dejó caer el rostro contra el colchón, sus manos soltaron su agarre en los muslos de Naruto y cayeron sobre la colcha con suavidad.

 

—¿Te gusta cuando? —inquirió Naruto, con voz íntima.

 

—Cuando me jodes duro, cuando me abres y me tomas y tú estás tan duro… duele. Duele y me vuelve loco —una pausa—. No puedo, yo no puedo luchar contra ti. Tus manos me agarran con fuerza, tu-tu pene me abre y me… yo siento que voy a combustionar pero si es así como voy a morir no me importa morir ahora mismo! Naruto. ¡Naruto!

 

Naruto apretó los dientes y se dejó caer sobre Sasuke. Sus manos buscaron las de él y las agarraron con fuerza, su pecho pesado se pegó a la espalda lisa de Sasuke, sus labios buscaron su oído.

 

—Joder, Sasuke. No puedo, no puedo seguir.

 

Naruto besó la parte trasera de su oreja, chupó con destreza hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Una de sus manos se coló bajo el pecho de Sasuke y acarició su pene atrapado. Sasuke se pegó imposiblemente a él y gimió su placer febrilmente.

 

Naruto incorporó sus caderas, se colocó en sus rodillas, arrastrando a Sasuke con él, sin dejar jamás su interior.

 

—Vamos, ayúdame, cabrón. Sostén tu cuerpo sobre tus propios brazos.

 

Elevó a Sasuke del colchón hasta que ambos estuvieron a cuatro gatas sobre el mismo. Sasuke dejó colgar su cuello. Naruto lo llenó de besos y lametones que prosiguieron por su columna hasta el hueco entre sus escápulas. Lentamente se incorporó, acariciando despacio la espalda de Sasuke, acariciando sus nalgas y muslos.

 

Una de sus manos se ancló en la cadera de Sasuke. La otra agarró su pene mojado y sensible con dureza.

 

Sasuke gritó.

 

—¡Jódeme, jódeme!

 

Las caderas de Naruto arremetieron contra él, su polla entrando profundo, en un ángulo más fácil y placentero. Era delicioso tomar a Sasuke por detrás: podía ver sus músculos moverse en su espalda con cada empuje, su cabello húmedo pegado a su nuca, sus hombros manteniéndose firmes ante las arremetidas, su cintura arquearse sutilmente, sus caderas buscando su pene.

 

Su mano trabajó rápida y ansiosa en el miembro de Sasuke, sentía el líquido preseminal empaparla masivamente, la dureza de Sasuke vibrar, las venas hinchadas; no podía verlo pero sabía que su glande estaba hipersensible, teñido del color más puro y encantador.

 

El ano de Sasuke abrazaba su pene estrechamente tratando de atraparlo dentro de sí, de engullirlo hasta lo más hondo y retenerlo dentro.

 

El lloriqueo de Sasuke se había tornado bajo, constante, estable.

 

—¿Se siente bien? —jadeó.

 

—¡S-sí!

 

Sin dejar de moverse en un torturador vaivén se inclinó muy lentamente hasta que sus pezones rozaron la espalda humedecida por el sudor de Sasuke. Sintió la corriente recorrerle la espina dorsal hasta el pene con el leve roce en sus sensibles pezones. Mordió en la espalda de fascinante piel pálida, sobre la escápula, y saboreó el sudor, el jabón y simplemente a Sasuke.

 

—Vamos, ven.

 

Su mano se deslizó por el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta sus costillas e incorporó ambos cuerpos. Su pene quedó estrechamente atrapado dentro de Sasuke con los cuerpos de ambos erguidos, de rodillas en la cama. Sasuke gimió agarrándose a los brazos del rubio. Naruto agarró su cuello y le obligó a arquearse hasta que sintió el peso de su cabeza y el cosquilleo de su cabello sobre su hombro, su rostro al alcance de su boca. Despacio acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke, besó la comisura en un roce sutil, tierno, su mejilla, tragó las lágrimas en su piel con un suave masaje de sus labios.

 

Más no quiso recrearse en sus propios sentimientos, en el cariño que sentía, en el trato afectuoso con el que quería bañar a Sasuke.

 

Sus caderas empujaron duro abriendo la boca de Sasuke que se deshizo en un desesperado gimoteo. Una mano sostuvo su cuello arqueado, quería a Sasuke cerca de él. La otra acarició con deliberada liviandad su vientre, los abdominales, las costillas, hasta que llegó a uno de los pezones enrojecidos y erectos. Índice y pulgar pellizcaron crueles y tiraron de la pequeña protuberancia.

 

Con una fuerte contractura de su ano y un grito ahogado los testículos de Sasuke se contrajeron y su pene liberó su simiente en gran cantidad sobre el colchón y el propio miembro de Sasuke.

 

Sus músculos se relajaron _ipso facto_ y Naruto se vio obligado a sostener todo el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke en el suyo, rodeando su cintura con un brazo para que no se escurriese hacia abajo.

 

Trabajosamente inspiró y espiró aire, buscando la calma tras la reciente tormenta. Disfrutó de las cosquillas que le propinó la nariz de Sasuke al enterrarse por inercia en su cuello cuando este no tuvo fuerzas de sostener siquiera su propia cabeza.

 

—Vamos, Sasuke,

 

Acarició con cariño su cabello mojado de agua y sudor, tratando de persuadirle para que abriese los ojos. Acarició su mejilla, limpiándola de las lágrimas secas. Muy despacio los ojos negros de Sasuke lo miraron con expresión aturdida a través de sus pestañas entornadas.

 

—Necesito que te eches hacia delante, despacio.

 

La mano firme de Naruto empujó lentamente y con cuidado el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre la cama, su cuerpo siguiéndole inevitablemente.

 

—Eso es —premió—. Buen chico.

 

Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron planos sobre el colchón Naruto se permitió un instante de debilidad, inspiró aire despacio, contenido, relajó los castigados músculos de sus hombros. Besó distraídamente el cabello de Sasuke y muy despacio elevó sus caderas, extrayendo su miembro duro, adolorido y atrapado, del cuerpo relajado de Sasuke. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos prietos se dejó caer junto a él; sus hombros juntos, sus caderas chocando, una de sus piernas sobre el muslo de Sasuke.

 

—¿Ha estado bien? —aventuró sin aliento.

 

Sasuke abrió los ojos, pesados, nublados, y trató de enfocarlos con todas sus fuerzas en el perfil de Naruto. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo aún en contacto con el suyo. Era reconfortante sentir a Naruto así, aunque nunca se lo diría. Naruto era un imbécil ególatra que sentía sumo placer en los cumplidos y los halagos de los demás. Sasuke no quería ver aquella sonrisa satisfecha que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando alguien lo cumplimentaba, le revolvía el estómago. Pero, en su interior, Sasuke guardaba muchos secretos. Uno de ellos era que, en efecto, la compañía de Naruto le era grata, y no solo eso: Sasuke sabía que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que Naruto no estuviese a su lado. Por ello sentía pavor cada vez que alguna mujer se acercaba a Naruto para agasajarlo y subirle el ego por las nubes con bonitas palabras y promesas de amor, tratando así, de ganarse su corazón y atraparlo en su puño para siempre. Otro de sus secretos era que, sí, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, el sexo con Naruto siempre estaba bien. No, el sexo con Naruto era increíble. No había nadie más en el mundo capaz de proporcionarle semejante placer físico y espiritual. Porque Naruto tenía, sin saberlo, un poder atemorizante en sus manos: el poder de ser capaz de llevar a Sasuke hasta el séptimo cielo y, por tanto, también el de lanzarlo al más horroroso infierno.

 

Deslizó su mano por el pecho de Naruto hasta llegar a su mejilla. Acarició las marcas en estas con el pulgar antes de incitarle a torcer el cuello para verle de frente. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron temerosos y el dolor en su corazón era transparente y palpable.

 

—Naruto,

 

—Sasuke…

 

Los labios de Naruto se acercaron a los suyos, inseguros, y fundió sus bocas en un beso caliente, buscando desesperado con su lengua las respuestas a sus inquietudes.

 

—¿Aún estás duro?

 

—¿Eh?

 

Los ojos de Sasuke miraron significativamente hacia abajo y Naruto observó su propio pene.

 

—Ah, ...sí. Aún no-

 

La boca de Sasuke cubrió la suya en un beso lleno de sensualidad y de un amor que probablemente no pretendía dejar al descubierto. Naruto rodó sobre él y abrazó su cuerpo fuertemente.

 

La lengua de Naruto insistía caliente en abrazar la suya. Sus manos aferradas con seguridad en su espalda. Por alguna razón que no quiso analizar Sasuke sintió unas sobrecogedoras ganas de llorar. Rodeó fuertemente el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos. Naruto era suyo.

 

—Sasuke. Ey, Sasuke —susurró sobre sus labios.

 

—¿Hn?

 

—¿No deberías llamar a casa?

 

—¿Qué? —la pregunta despertó a Sasuke del suave estupor en el que se había sumergido—. ¿Para qué?

 

Naruto estudiaba nervioso su rostro.

 

—¿No te estarán esperando?

 

—Hm, no, no lo creo. Sabían que mi jornada de hoy era larga.

 

—Itachi se va a enterar de que hemos estado follando, ¿verdad?

 

—Y yo qué sé. No me importa.

 

—Pero…

 

—¿Es que aún le tienes miedo? ¡Serás gallina!

 

—Tú no le has visto poner cara de asesino. No lo has visto.

 

—¿Ha? Te recuerdo que he vivido toda mi infancia a merced de sus putadas. Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz.

 

Naruto rió, resplandeciente y con una sonoridad capaz de calentar el corazón de la misma Dama de las Nieves.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Hmnn, nada. Es solo que… —sus ojos brillaron afables fijos en los de Sasuke— Es solo que me alegra que ya no parezca... que vas a echarte a llorar.

 

La oscuridad de los ojos de Sasuke relució en silencio.

 

—¿Acaso he llorado yo alguna vez? Idiota.

 

Naruto pensó que acababa de presenciar como Sasuke lloraba largo y tendido hacía bien poco pero prefirió no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo era cierto que jamás le había visto llorar cuando estaba cuerdo. Y había pocas cosas que podían arrancarle la cordura a Sasuke: el sexo era una de ellas.

 

—Eh.

 

—¿Hm?

 

—¿Quieres que-- que salgamos a tomar algo mañana? Cuando salgamos del hospital… podemos ir a cenar y luego a beber o… no sé, a ti te encanta ir al estúpido _karaoke_ …

 

—¿¡En serio?! ¡Hace mil que no vamos al _karaoke_! Vayamos, Sasuke, ¡por favor!

 

Naruto parecía sinceramente excitado ante la idea.

 

—Claro, vayamos.

 

—¡Ahh! ¡Eres el mejooor! —exclamó vivaz antes de lanzarse a llenar de besos efusivos el cuello de Sasuke.

 

Una risilla suave lo detuvo.

 

—¿Creía que no tenías cosquillas?

 

—Y no las tengo, idiota.

 

Los ojos de Naruto ardían con tanta pasión que Sasuke se sintió en un espiral.

 

—Tonto. Cuando te comportas así parece que vuelvas a tener dieciséis años.

 

—Bueno, cuando teníamos esa edad íbamos mucho al _karaoke_ , ¿no? Fue una buena época. Además estaban Sakura, Sai y los demás. Nos divertimos mucho. A pesar de las broncas de tu padre y las de mi madre... —añadió con pesar.

 

—¿Insinúas que ahora no te diviertes?

 

El semblante de Naruto se tornó progresivamente serio.

 

—S-soy feliz. Tengo una buena vida, la que quería tener. Y… te tengo a ti. Claro que soy feliz.

 

—No te he preguntado eso pero no importa, si eres feliz todo está bien.

 

—No, no está bien, Sasuke. Porque tú no eres feliz.

 

—¡No me pases el problema a mi! Yo estoy bien.

 

—Si tú lo dices…

 

—No me vengas con esas. Estabas radiante hace unos momentos, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

 

—Tú me pasas, Sasuke. Tú.

 

Se mantuvieron la mirada, en un reto, largo tiempo, en silencio. Hasta que Sasuke separó sus piernas y las enroscó en las caderas de Naruto.

 

—Aún no habíamos terminado con esto, ¿no?

 

—No me distraigas con sexo, Sasuke. Odio que hagas eso.

 

—Pues si no quieres más vete largando a la otra cama.

 

—No. Escúchame. Sasuke, no podemos seguir así mucho tiempo.

 

Sasuke sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

 

—No estoy hecho para mantener una relación de sexo casual con mi mejor amigo. Es… sé que necesitas esto, ¿de acuerdo? Pero estoy llegando a mi límite.

 

Sasuke tragó saliva.

 

—Y… y entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

 

—Pues —Naruto parecía terriblemente incómodo, estaba claro que él tampoco quería tener que afrontar sus próximas palabras— he pensado mucho en todo esto. Mucho. Muchísimo.

 

Cerró los ojos y desenroscó la piernas de Sasuke de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama con los pies firmes en el suelo y agarró sus rodillas fuertemente con sus propias manos.

 

—Deberías sentarte. No podemos hablar así.

 

Sasuke se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas, al estilo tradicional, mirando el perfil de Naruto con atención. Apretó en fuertes puños sus manos para detener el temblor que sabía le atacaría pronto.

 

—Creo que solo hay tres caminos —sentenció Naruto—. El primero es que olvidemos todo esto y mantengamos nuestra amistad por encima de todo, aunque ambos terminemos encontrando otros… amantes o casándonos o… no importa, lo importante es que nuestra primera opción es poner nuestra amistad por encima de todo esto y olvidar lo demás. La segunda es… que intentemos la primera y fracasemos, y debamos renunciar a nuestro vínculo. Pero nunca voy a aceptar eso, ¿me oyes? —dijo enfadado torciendo la cabeza para clavar su mirada hirviente en los ojos de Sasuke.

 

—¿Cuál es… la tercera?

 

Naruto mantuvo el silencio unos segundos.

 

—La tercera es, que aceptes mis sentimientos y nos des la oportunidad de tener una verdadera relación.

 

—¿Dices que nuestra amistad no es verdadera? —saltó Sasuke furioso.

 

—¡Digo que salgas conmigo!

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que salgas conmigo, que hagamos _el amor_ por una vez, Sasuke. Que tengamos citas como los adolescentes. Que planeemos un futuro juntos. Que me abras tu corazón. Eso es lo que digo.

 

Sasuke lo miraba con la boca entreabierta, los ojos grandes y los hombros encogidos. Naruto no quería otra cosa más que abrazarle pero se contuvo.

 

—¿Sabes que no podremos trabajar en el mismo hospital si tenemos una relación formal, verdad?

 

Naruto tragó saliva.

 

— _Teóricamente_ debería ser así. Pero cuento con mi capacidad para convencer a la vieja Tsunade. De algún modo me las apañaré. Y —tragó saliva otra vez— bueno, si, si no lo consigo, ¡que no será así!, tú te quedas en el Hospital Universitario de Konoha y yo buscaré otro lugar… Tal vez dentro de unos años, si ambos ahorramos mucho, ¿podemos montar nuestra propia clínica? ¡Una pequeñita!

 

—Naruto…

 

—¡No! No. Sabes que conseguiré lo que quiero. Convenceré a la vieja Tsunade para que nos podamos quedar los dos.

 

Sasuke rodeó los hombros de Naruto y torció su cuello para poder acceder a su boca. Su beso fue demandante pero de roces cálidos, delicados. Pronto Naruto rodeó su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia él.

 

Los ojos negros de Sasuke le observaron con detenimiento mientras despegaba sus labios de los de él. Una de sus manos agarró su cabello con fuerza.

 

—Ahora no puedo darte una respuesta, lo sabes, ¿no? Necesito tiempo para meditarlo. Llevo más de treinta horas sin pegar ojo… ahora no te daría una respuesta digna.

 

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Esperaré tu decisión con paciencia. No te sientas presionado. No te agobies. No quiero que sufras. Solo, ve pensando en ello de vez en cuando, ¿sí? Porque tú también lo ves, que no podemos seguir así, ¿verdad?

 

Sasuke tragó saliva pero terminó asintiendo levemente.

 

Naruto clavó los ojos en la cortina de la ventana del hotel que estaba cerrada. Fuera era ya de noche. Suspiró con suavidad.

 

—Bueno. Basta de cháchara. A dormir.

 

Los brazos de Naruto rodearon la cintura de Sasuke y él, por instinto rodeó la de él con sus piernas. Naruto caminó con Sasuke en sus brazos hasta la otra cama y se agachó un poco para abrir las sábanas. Subió la rodilla a la cama para dejar caer a Sasuke con más comodidad entre las sábanas pero él no se soltó de su agarre.

 

—¿Sasuke...?

 

—Túmbate conmigo.

 

—¿Creí que mi cama era la otra? —bromeó.

 

—Aún no hemos terminado —la mirada de Sasuke era tan definitiva como sus palabras.

 

Naruto se tumbó sobre él, inseguro.

 

—¿Es que no estás satisfecho?

 

Sasuke acomodó las caderas y colocó sus piernas alrededor de Naruto.

 

—No lo estaré hasta que te vea llegar a tu propio clímax —admitió en voz baja.

 

Naruto sonrió y le dio un mordisco en el cuello.

 

—Este es por lo de antes —susurró en su oído.

 

El aire melancólico y algo tenso de unos minutos atrás mutó en uno íntimo y sensual.

 

Sasuke gruñó un quejido pero echó el cuello hacia atrás ofreciéndole mayor acceso y clavó los dedos en los glúteos firmes de Naruto. Un segundo mordisco atenuó la punzada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando su ano fue penetrado. Desenroscó las piernas del cuerpo de Naruto en un acto reflejo y las dejó caer abiertas sobre el colchón.

 

—Ahh--

 

Otro mordisco. Una estocada.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Naruto se incorporó sobre sus codos.

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

Sasuke agarró sus hombros con fuerza.

 

—Más profundo —se quejó.

 

Naruto se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas abiertas entonces y agarró los tobillos de Sasuke. Separó sus piernas ampliamente y lo sostuvo abierto e inmóvil para él. Empujó a modo de prueba y Sasuke se deshizo en un gimoteo necesitado.

 

—¿Así?

 

—Ah-¡ha! S-sí- ¡Sí!

 

Naruto no necesitaba preguntar, sabía que en aquella posición estaba estimulando la próstata de Sasuke incesantemente, que podía dar estocadas profundas y duras y que Sasuke se sentía sometido ante el agarre en sus tobillos. Le estaba dando todo lo que podía necesitar de una sola vez.

 

El rostro de Naruto parecía estar allí solamente a medias. Sus ojos fijos entre las piernas de Sasuke, sus manos firmes manteniendo sus tobillos prietos y sus piernas humillantemente abiertas, los músculos en su torso trabajando deliciosamente con el brusco baile de sus caderas, su fuertes golpes derritiendo el interior de Sasuke una y otra vez. Naruto estaba deslumbrante. Su cabello rubio pegado a su frente, sus ojos azules brillando oscuros, el vello en su pelvis rascando incesante en la piel sensible del interior de sus nalgas, sus abdominales trabajando intensamente. Cuando Naruto tiró de sus piernas para acercarle aún más Sasuke se soltó de sus hombros y se agarró, a tientas, de los barrotes en el cabecero de la cama. Sintió su cuerpo derretirse ante la deliciosa fricción, la piel del pene de Naruto era mareantemente suave, pero el miembro era rígido, imposiblemente duro. Sasuke sabía, desde la primera vez que sintió a Naruto dentro de él, que aquello no podía ser cosa de una sola vez. Necesitaba sentir aquella dureza deliciosa invadir su cuerpo fuerte como una violenta tormenta veraniega. Y había probado otras, compró un consolador una vez, pero la sensación era desagradable y frustrante, aquello no estaba vivo, no era caliente y no estaba sujeto a la voluntad de otra persona. Probó también con alguien a quien conoció en una fiesta de la universidad, en la que terminó tan borracho que se sentía enfermo, y sintió un profundo disgusto al sentir un miembro tan distinto al de Naruto dentro de sí. Sasuke probó pero en su corazón sabía que aquello no había sido necesario, siempre supo que Naruto era el único que podía derretirlo y volverlo loco, loco de ira, loco de placer. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke era una persona muy cerrada y, a parte de su familia, Naruto era el único que había abierto su corazón de par en par —a pesar de sus quejas de que Sasuke le cerraba su corazón—. Para Sasuke no había nadie más peligroso que Naruto y al mismo tiempo no había nadie a quién desease tener más cerca.

 

—¡Naruto-! Ngahh ah--

 

Los ojos del azul cerúleo más oscuro se fijaron en los suyos. Sus caderas empujaron profundo y sin esfuerzo, el cuerpo de Sasuke no podía ofrecer resistencia alguna en aquella posición, los músculos en su recto se encontraban relajados y sumisos.

 

—¡Naruto--!

 

—Sí.

 

—Na-narutoo--

 

—Sí.

 

—Qu-quiero-- quiero oír-oírlo—aah aahn Naru-to-

 

Naruto ralentizó su empuje.

 

—¿Qué quieres oír?

 

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta rodear la base de su propio pene. Poco a poco comenzó una caricia ascendente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

 

—Dímelo, lo que- lo que siempre quieres decirme cuando…

 

La mirada de Naruto oscureció. Dio un fuerte empujón en el cuerpo de Sasuke a modo de castigo. Sintió su pene cosquillear, estar en el interior de Sasuke lo estaba matando.

 

— ...dime lo que siempre quieres decir…

 

Sasuke se masturbaba lentamente, con la cabeza relajadamente ladeada, su cuerpo confiadamente a merced de Naruto. El rubio comenzó un vaivén furioso. Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amaba a alguien tan cruel? Pero en realidad Sasuke no era cruel. Era… era…

 

—Te quiero, nnhga- ¡-te quiero!

 

Sasuke se corrió despacio, su glande hinchado eyaculando una y otra vez finos hilos de semen sobre su ombligo. La mano libre de Sasuke se soltó del cabecero de la cama y volvió al hombro de Naruto dónde se aferró con fuerza. Naruto soltó sus tobillos y le dobló las rodillas antes de colocarlas sobre el colchón. Despacio, sin dejar de enterrarse una y otra vez en el recto de Sasuke, se acercó a él y juntó sus labios en un beso lento y lleno de saliva.

 

—Te quiero mucho, Sasuke —murmuró justo antes de sentir sus ojos perder visibilidad y las cosquillas en su pene volverse atroces.

 

Sasuke sostuvo en un agarre débil su pene flácido sobre su pelvis y concentró las fuerzas que le quedaban en rodear el cuello de Naruto y sostener su cuerpo en un agarre sólido sobre el suyo. Su ano se movió en pequeños espasmos mientras sentía el pene de Naruto contraerse fuertemente una y otra vez y poco a poco un líquido caliente y viscoso comenzó a llenar sus adentros. Era desagradable. Y era delicioso.

 

Cuando Naruto se recostó sobre él inerte como un cuerpo que ha perdido todos sus huesos, su respiración errática aunque lenta, su piel sudada y pegajosa, Sasuke apoyó su rostro sobre el cabello rubio y se regodeó en el aroma natural de Naruto. Hacía años que no lo había podido disfrutar tan íntimamente como en aquel instante.

 

—Naruto, —susurró— ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste aquella vez? Cuando terminamos el instituto, aquel verano, fuimos de campamento con los chicos, Itachi y aquel par de amigos suyos tan raros con los que peleaste, también estaban Sakura y sus amigas. Fue la primera vez que… en aquel campamento perdiste tu virginidad. Estabas tan feliz… pero, entonces, por la noche volviste a mi tienda y te metiste en mi saco de dormir.

 

Naruto abrió los ojos, y observó la piel en el hombro de Sasuke, cómodo ante la intimidad, al poder escuchar a Sasuke tan cerca sin tener que enfrentar su mirada. La voz de Sasuke sobre su cabello era demasiado placentera, quería tenerle así, hablando íntimo y suave, para siempre.

 

—Me abrazaste fuerte y te pegaste a mi espalda como una lapa. Hacía calor y te pedí que me dejases en paz. Y tú me dijiste que no podías hacer eso, que nunca me dejarías en paz. Aquella noche me confesaste que yo era tu persona favorita.

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio en calma que lo rodeaba.

 

—Aquella noche me enfadé mucho contigo y te eché de la tienda.

 

Naruto rió con voz sosegada.

 

—Hm, me acuerdo. Claro que me acuerdo.

 

—Aquella vez no contesté tu pregunta. Querías saber quién era mi persona favorita.

 

—Es cierto, nunca llegaste a decírmelo. Aunque siempre he pensado que es Itachi.

 

—Te equivocas.

 

El agarre en los hombros de Naruto se estrechó.

 

—Eres tú.

 

Una de las manos de Naruto se agarró al hombro de Sasuke y Sasuke le sintió inspirar aire profundamente, un suave cosquilleo del aire deslizarse por sobre su hombro, el pecho de Naruto hinchando sus pulmones sobre el suyo.

 

—Tengo un gusto pésimo, está claro. Mi familia está llena de gente admirable y magnífica y yo voy y… un idiota engreído y ruidoso como tú. Debo estar loco.

 

Una suave carcajada sobre su hombro.

 

—Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi persona favorita sea un tío mimado, egoísta y caprichoso? Parezco tonto.

 

Sasuke le propinó una dolorosa palmada en el hombro.

 

—¡Ouch! ¡Maltratador! También eres un maltratador.

 

—Hn.

 

—Debería irme a la cama y dejarte dormir.

 

Antes de que Naruto pudiese mover un solo músculo los brazos de Sasuke lo rodearon posesivos.

 

—Quédate aquí.

 

Naruto volteó la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de Sasuke.

 

—¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? ¿Sabes lo que significa, que durmamos juntos?

 

Sasuke lo miró con expresión seria.

 

—Durmamos juntos —reiteró.

 

Naruto asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

 

—Está bien, de acuerdo.

 

Perezosamente liberó el cuerpo de Sasuke del peso del suyo y tironeó de él hasta que consiguió tenerlo tumbado de medio lado y pudo abrazarlo por detrás y pegarse a su espalda.

 

Sasuke soltó una risa nasal.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Nada. Me acordaba de aquel día en la tienda de campaña.

 

—Hm.

 

Naruto apretó su abrazo en el cuerpo de Sasuke y se relajó. Pasados unos minutos sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzar a perder todo signo de consciencia, cuando lo tubo todo plácido, inerte y pesado comenzó a desligar sus brazos atrapados. Besó su nuca en un roce sutil y salió de la cama con cuidado de no mover apenas el colchón o las sábanas. Arropó a Sasuke hasta el cuello y apagó la luz de la mesilla de noche. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban de la otra cama —la suya— y se metió dentro tras apagar la luz general de la habitación. Apagó la de su mesilla de noche y acomodó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Inspiró aire profundamente y espiró tratando de calmarse. Recordaba bien aquella noche, la noche en la que perdió su virginidad con Hinata. Cuando jugaron junto a la hoguera a escoger entre revelar un secreto —o contestar preguntas que, en su sano juicio, nadie querría contestar— o a atreverse a hacer algo que los demás propusiesen, Naruto había creído que sería divertido. Cuando se negó a contestar en quien había pensado la última vez que se masturbó, se vio, sin saberlo, besando a Hinata con lengua y todo. Parecía que era lo que los demás querían ver porque pudo oír varios gritos de celebración y vitoreos a sus espaldas, incluso algún que otro silbido. Cuando se separaron Hinata estaba tan colorada que creyó que podría desmayarse de modo que se apresuró a traerle un refresco azucarado bien frío, detalle que se ganó otra ronda de vítores y risas. Sin saber cómo terminó sentado junto a ella y cuando le tocó el turno a Hinata y admitió tras grandes esfuerzos que le gustaba Naruto… él no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirarla desde lo más hondo de su corazón por revelar semejante información en público, por ser capaz de admitir ante todos cuales eran sus sentimientos. Hinata era sincera consigo misma y Naruto sintió que ella estaba muy por encima de él como persona. Aunque la admisión de Hinata no era un secreto, todos —incluso Naruto— sabían de sus sentimientos por él. La excitación de la noche, la libertad del campamento, los gritos de todos, la magia del fuego… algo especial en aquella noche lo empujaron a dejarse encerrar en una tienda con Hinata, a solas. La besó y ella terminó tragándose la vergüenza y aprendiendo de él y lo besó también. Hinata era cariñosa y estar con ella era suave y dulce como flotar en una nube. De algún modo terminaron tumbados sobre las colchonetas y los sacos y, largo rato después, la erección de Naruto estaba atrapada en la imposible calidez de la vagina de Hinata. Ella agarraba con fuerza la sudadera de él con manos temblorosas y Naruto la miraba con asombro e incredulidad en la mirada; el coito fue breve y torpe, ninguno de los dos llegó a correrse, pero Hinata abrazó a Naruto fuertemente cuando terminaron y le dijo que lo quería. Naruto la abrazó a ella también y le dijo que la quería. Que la quería pero que… no podía quererla como ella pretendía. Ella lloró y él también lloró. Cuando salió de la tienda de ella no dudó ni dos segundos en meterse en la de Sasuke. Abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza, buscando sosiego en el olor, el calor, la forma, en todo lo que era Sasuke, tan familiar, tan conocido, tan suyo. Aquella noche se dio cuenta de que el único cuerpo en el que quería meter sus erecciones era el de Sasuke.

 

Y ahora, años más tarde, ahora que Sasuke dejaba que jodiese su cuerpo y su alma, ahora Naruto no podía evitar pensar que daría lo que fuese por volver atrás en el tiempo. Por haber besado a Sasuke delante de todos aquella noche y haberse metido en la tienda de campaña con él y haber perdido su virginidad y la de Sasuke con Sasuke. Si hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a Sasuke aquella vez, cuando Sasuke aún escuchaba lo que él tenía que decir, cuando Sasuke no había cerrado su corazón con llave, probablemente ahora podría haberle hecho el amor, no aquí en un hotel, sino en un hogar de ambos, en una cama compartida. Y Sasuke lo abrazaría y lo besaría con aquel brillo en los ojos con el que lo miraba cuando eran unos adolescentes ingenuos.

 

Naruto se cubrió fuertemente los ojos con la palma de la mano, reteniendo las lágrimas y el sollozo que esperaba en su garganta ansioso por escapar.

 

Aquella noche soñó con un zorro naranja y un gato negro. Corrían por un prado verde, saltaban y se revolcaban por la tierra y la hierba. Eran _libres_ , libres y felices. Inseparables.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos unas pocas horas más tarde pudo ver el cuerpo de Sasuke, en la otra cama, en la exacta misma posición en la que lo había dejado él. La suave luz que se colaba a través de la ventana le daba un brillo etéreo al cabello oscuro de Sasuke.

 

Naruto estiró sus músculos perezoso, aún notaba el cansancio emocional de la noche anterior en su cuerpo; el sexo con Sasuke siempre dejaba mella en su físico. Salió de la cama y se metió en el baño adjunto a ducharse, cepillarse los dientes y acicalarse para el nuevo día de trabajo. Afortunadamente no tenía ninguna intervención en quirófano programada, se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a una con aquel aturdimiento que lo envolvía.

 

Ya vestido, limpio y listo para irse se acercó a Sasuke y besó su cabello. Sasuke no se inmutó. Naruto sonrió. Esperaba que Sasuke durmiese un mínimo de doce horas, sabía que lo necesitaba. Solamente sintió pena de no poder quedarse a asegurarse de que las dormía apropiadamente.

 

Bajó a recepción y pagó por la noche siguiente también, además de pedir que no entrasen a la habitación para nada y que si tenían que limpiar las habitaciones contiguas lo hiciesen con el menor ruido posible. Se despidió con una sonrisa atractiva, para asegurarse el buen trato hacia Sasuke. Y se fue hacia el Hospital Universitario de Konoha en su flamante Infiniti Q60.

 

Desayunó en el restaurante del hospital ante la gran alegría de un grupo de enfermeras que se apresuraron a compartir mesa con él y nada más terminar se acercó a la habitación de la señora Wakashi para saludarla y ver como había pasado la noche. Tras su ronda de visitas matutinas y sus otras tantas horas de despacho y papeleo llegó la hora de comer y, sorprendido, se encontró con Uchiha Itachi esperándole frente a la puerta de su despacho para ir a comer juntos al sencillo restaurante familiar dos calles a la izquierda del hospital. Itachi preguntó por su hermano pero se comportó civilizadamente y no preguntó por los detalles ni trató de asesinar a Naruto con la mirada.

 

—Entonces, dices, ¿lo has dejado en el hotel?

 

—Sí, si no ha despertado debería seguir ahí.

 

—En un par de horas termino mi turno de hoy, iré a recogerle —ofreció u ordenó Itachi, Naruto nunca estaba seguro con él.

 

—Claro, gracias.

 

Naruto dio un mordisco a su filete empanado sobre el bol de arroz.

 

—Naruto,

 

Naruto cuadró los hombros y terminó de masticar con dificultad. Sus ojos clavados en la mirada afilada y analítica de Itachi.

 

—No te preocupes.

 

—No sé a qué-

 

—Sasuke es cabezota, terco y un poco estúpido cuando se trata de ti. Pero todo va a salir bien. Ve preparando todas tus cartas para lidiar con la Directora Tsunade, con la señora Kushina y con mi padre.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

 

Itachi sonrió. Era aquella sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta a Naruto y que convertía a Sasuke en el hermano más tierno y sumiso del universo.

 

—Cuando ves la situación desde fuera es mucho más fácil entenderla. No te sorprendas tanto, Naruto. Yo lo sé todo sobre Sasuke. Y eso significa que también lo sé todo sobre ti. Y —añadió—, antes de que digas nada: no, Sasuke no ha traicionado tu confianza ni una sola vez. No necesito que él diga nada. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, en sus gestos, en su humor. Siempre ha sido fácil de leer.

 

Naruto no supo qué decir. Boqueó un par de veces y al sentirse estúpido bebió un largo trago de agua.

 

—Itachi, ¿crees que…?

 

—Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que llamarme. Si es por Sasuke estoy dispuesto a colaborar contigo en todo lo que sea necesario.

 

—G-gracias Itachi.

 

Itachi sonrió y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro antes de pagar la cuenta e irse del local. Su bol vacío. Naruto volvió a mirar el suyo, aún lleno. Agarró los palillos y prosiguió.

 

Aquella tarde, mientras dejaba anotaciones para enfermería y preparaba su agenda para el día siguiente, iba pensando en cómo convencer a Tsunade si Sasuke decidía querer intentarlo. Tenía varios modos de chantajearla… aunque, sinceramente, preferiría no verse obligado a jugar sucio y poder llegar a un acuerdo con ella aprovechando que era su protegido. No estaba muy seguro sobre sí mismo… pero sabía que Sasuke, ante todo, se mantendría profesional y enfocado en su trabajo, de modo que probablemente podría convencerla empujando en aquella dirección.

 

La señora Wakashi se encontraba muy animada aquella tarde y estuvieron charlando sobre dulces, niños y el tiempo durante largo rato.

 

Naruto hizo crujir sus hombros y su cuello cuando se quitó la bata blanca para colgarla en la percha en su despacho. Vistió la chaqueta de traje azul marino y se encaminó pensativo hacia el aparcamiento. Por alguna razón caminar con la vista fija en sus pies le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Ya sabes a qué _karaoke_ vamos a ir?

 

Alzó el rostro de golpe, sorprendido, para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación.

 

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Sasuke esperaba paciente, con el culo pegado al capó rojo del coche.

 

—Tenemos una cita, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

 

Naruto abrió el coche y sonrió mirando contento la expresión serena de Sasuke.

 

—Vamos, sube.

 

Se metió en el asiento del piloto y esperó a que Sasuke, con movimientos torpes abriese la puerta y se sentase en el del copiloto.

 

—¿Te duele?

 

Sasuke apartó la vista, avergonzado y le dio un puñetazo en el muslo.

 

—Ahora nos duele a los dos. Venga, arranca —ordenó.

 

Naruto se sobó la pierna con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Es necesario que seas tan infantil?

 

—¿Quieres que me baje?

 

—¡No! Vayamos a… al que fuimos cuando cumplí los dieciocho, ¿te acuerdas? En el menú tenían unos cócteles de té verde con lima, vodka y no sé qué más que te encantaron.

 

Sasuke soltó una risilla.

 

—Oh, recuerdo esos, sí.

 

—¿Por qué te ríes?

 

El vehículo salió del parking a toda velocidad.

 

—Porque terminaste bailando en calzoncillos delante de todos aquella vez, mientras cantabas a gritos desafinando como un loco.

 

—Oye, que tú terminaste vomitando en el tren de vuelta a casa. No trates de humillarme porque estoy seguro de que este juego lo puedo ganar.

 

—Hn.

 

—Sasuke,

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Canta una balada conmigo esta vez.

 

—Ni hablar.

 

—Hoy estaremos solos. Lo prometiste.

 

Sasuke guardó silencio.

 

El coche avanzó veloz por una gran avenida.

 

—De acuerdo. Pero tú cantas la parte de la mujer y luego, hagamos el amor en el sofá.

 

—Me parece bien.

 

—Hn.

 

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué?!

 

—Ya lo has oído.

 

— ...claro, de acuerdo. Sí. Hagamos eso.

 

La sonrisa de Naruto era pacífica y encantadora y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le observaba. Pensó que, tal vez, no estaría mal que Naruto siguiese conduciendo hasta el horizonte.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño one-shot para celebrar el NaruSasu Day. No he tenido tiempo de repasarlo ni releerlo de modo que probablemente haya errores mil. Aceptad mis disculpas.


End file.
